The Five Swans
by Sheankelor
Summary: This is an AU/AR story created for February 08's challenge in sm-monthly. The are in the time of the War of the Roses in England. They aren't senshi, but Ladies. If you like, please let me know.
1. The five swans

Title: The Five Swans  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - snow day  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The Five Swans

_AN: Williamina - Venus(Mina) , Aylyetta - Jupiter (Lita), Amycia - Mercury (Amy), Eularia - Mars (Rei)  
A surcot is an overdress, worn over a robe (the dress), that is worn over an underdress (like a slip, but is intended to be seen around the neck, sleeves, and other edges.). It is typically trimmed with fur around the top, did not have sleeves, but came up to the neck in front as well as in back. _

_'Snow.'_ Serena lifted the hood of her cloak over her head as her eyes drifted across the inner ward of the castle. _'The snow has started again.'_ Stepping out into the new, softly falling snow, she felt her feet sink into the inch that had fallen overnight. She was grateful for the half boots she was wearing. Off in the distance she could here the sounds of children laughing, and the screams that accompanied a snowball fight.

As she crossed the inner ward, the fifteen year old remembered happy snow days spent with her cousins. They had built snowmen, had snow ball fights, sledded, and raced about until they were freezing and needed to warm up. _'I should have know that playtimes were also learning times.'_ She mounted the stairs that led to the top of the inner curtain. _'Our governess never did like letting us get away without class. So, building snowmen had became a lesson on where to find wood on snowy days, sledding and racing were all about finding escape routes if the castle were attacked, and snowball fights were on how to defend from those attacks if we couldn't escape.'_ Standing at the top of the wall, she surveyed the inner ward, peopling it with the four most important people in her life, her four cousins. _'But we wouldn't be playing today. We would be practicing fighting techniques because Willaimina and Eularia would insist that we needed to know how to fight in the snow. Amycia would agree that we need to know how to retain our footing, and Aylyetta would show us all up by doing it right the first time.'_ She could see the tall willowy brunette spinning about with her sword, dancing to get out of the clumsy blonde's way. The clumsy blonde being herself.

Spinning about sharply, she searched for the road in the ever thickening snow. Spotting it, she shuddered. _'It is getting worse. The road is practically invisible. They need to hurry.'_ Leaning against the parapet, she scanned the distant horizon, searching for the four standards that would proclaimed their return. _'I wish they didn't have to travel. But, family duty is important, so they have to. Family...'_ The snow collected on the fur trim of her surcot as her thoughts drifted further into the past.

The deaths of her parents had been a shock to the five year old. They died in one of the many feuding squabbles that took place during the short time Henry VI was on the throne. The castle and all the lands with it came to her. Within the next three weeks, her cousins had been moved to the castle. Each of them was an heiress to a great fortune, each of them had lost her parents, but she was the only one with land. All of them were now the wards of their Uncle. Sometimes, she felt slightly jealous of the other girls because they still had other living relatives. _'Of course that means they have to make annual visits, and I can just stay home. Uncle rarely comes out here. But he will soon. Just as soon as the spring comes.'_ She knew that for certain, and he wouldn't come alone. His nieces, his pawns, had officially become women instead of girls.

A flutter off in the distance caught Serena's wandering attention. A dark green standard came into view. It was followed by a pale blue one, then a rich golden orange. The last to come over the horizon was black. On each was embroidered a white swan in flight. It matched the swan on the pearl gray standard that flew at her castle gate. With her heart swelling with joy, Serena watched as the other Swans of Lancaster returned home.


	2. A cold morning

Title: A cold morning  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - pigs  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

A cold morning

_AN: Williamina - Venus(Mina) , Aylyetta - Jupiter (Lita), Amycia - Mercury (Amy), Eularia - Mars (Rei)_

It was the sounds of the pigs that woke Serena. Pushing the bed curtain open, she wrinkled her nose at the idea of stepping out into the frigid air. The snow from yesterday had turned into a blizzard last night. Grabbing her dressing gown off the foot of her bed, she wrapped her self up in it while she shoved her feet into a pair of slippers. Moving quickly, she hurried off to the garderobe. The grunts of the pigs were louder as she worked her way down the hall. _'They must have brought the live stock in last night. Good. It is too cold out there for them.'_ Slipping into the garderobe, she dreaded using the privy. The cold draft on her bottom was sure to send shivers up her spine. Steeling herself, she completed her morning ritual. As she left the garderobe, she saw Amycia hurrying her way. "Good morning, Amy!"

Amycia returned her smile. "Good morning, Serena." She ducked into the garderobe.

Serena hurried back to her room to dress for the day. Pouring water from the pitcher that had sat next to the warm coals all night into a basin, she washed her face and hands. Moving quickly, she dried her face. Wriggling, lacing, and buttoning, she got into her dress and surcot. Feeling much warmer, she settled at her vanity and pulled her hair over her shoulder so she could brush it. Releasing it from the braid she slept in, she pulled her brush through the wavy mass. Flipping the heavy blonde curtain over her shoulder, Serena headed down for breakfast.

The further she went down in the keep, the more animal noises she could hear. _'They must have brought all of them in. I wonder what it looks like out there.'_ Her footsteps stopped on the bottom stair. She stared out across the great room. All about were dogs and cats. The pigs she had been hearing all morning were penned in near the fire place, and the horses were on the other side. Chickens were also settled in across the hall. Looking about, she tried to spot the cows. To her consternation, she did not spot them. Instead, she saw her cousins had made it down before her and were already sitting at the table. Rushing across the room, side stepping the running dogs, she sat down next to Eularia. "Ria, where are the cows?"

"Down in the Guards room. There wasn't enough room up here for them." Eularia slid a plate of warm bread and cheese towards Serena.

Serena filled her plate. One of the servers place a warm bowl of cereal next to her elbow, as another gave her a cup of cider. "Lyetta, what are the plans for today? Are we going out to practice fighting techniques?"

Williamina shook her head. "No, it is too cold out there for that. And besides, we would hate to lose you in one of the drifts."

"So, we are going to practice upstairs in the long hall." Lyetta's green eyes sparkled as she watched Serena's face fill with dismay.

"The hall? But... but... that floor _hurts_!" Serena's eyes filled with the shadow of remembered pain.

The other four girls' eyes filled with mirth. One day, they knew Serena would be graceful, but that day had not come yet. Ria gave voice to all their thoughts. "Then maybe you should wear some extra padding."

At Serena's mew and frown, the girls laughed.


	3. Captured Swans

Title: Captured Swans  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - historical Fiction  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Captured Swans

_An: The red rose is the symbol of the House of York. The white rose is the symbol of the House of Lancaster. The supports of York used red symbols on their standards, and the supports of the Lancaster used white. Both houses are contenders (legitimate heirs) for the throne of England._

Alex Kunzite, Stephen Zoisite, Phillip Nephrite, John Jadeite, Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto, Eulari Rei, Willaimina Minako. 

Darien nodded his thanks to the messenger, and waved him towards the kitchen. As the boy scampered off, he flipped over the folded missive and looked at the seal on the back. The red rose greeted him. Walking quickly to his study, he sent for his four most trusted knights. His uncle rarely wrote, and when he did, it was time to fight.

Settling at his desk, Darien slit the was seal. Staring at what was written, he wished that he could ignore it. He looked up as the door opened. A tall white haired man walked in followed by three others. They stopped when they spotted the look on his face.

"What happened?" Alex frowned, his white eyebrows coming together. The others folded their arms, waiting to hear.

Darien tossed the missive onto his desk. "The Duke of Gloucester is negotiating marriage contracts for his five nieces, the Swans."

Understanding dawned onto the other mens faces. Phillip brushed his light brown hair over his shoulder before he stated the obvious. "So, he is using them to buy more support to the Lancasterian claim to the throne." He gestured to the paper laying on the desk. "Your Uncle told you who?"

Darien nodded. "Some of the fringe Welsh lords as well as some of the lords that hold land that march on the Scottish border."

John narrowed his eyes slightly. "So, what are we supposed to do about it?" All the eyes in the room met Darien's. They knew that there had to be a reason they were being told about this.

Stephen compressed his lips slightly. "Kidnap them? Hold them for ransom? Hold them until the marriage contracts are nulled?"

Darien sighed and glanced out the window. Stephen was right. He didn't want to do this. It went completely against the grain to kidnap five innocent girls, even if they were Lancasters. Looking back at his four dearest friends, he knew that they weren't going to be happy with their orders either. _'Sir Kunzite, Sir Nephrite, Sir Zoisite, and Sir Jadeite, their names have be covered in honor since these gentlemen had renamed themselves such. Alex, Phillip, Stephen, and John...they are names for friends only. And there are not to many who even realize that their parents didn't name them after rocks in the field. How can I tell them? How can I expect them to help me do this? Why... I know why. To prevent the Lancasters from getting more support. The throne is still threatened.'_ A deeper sigh escaped his lips. "Yes. That is exactly what my Uncle wants us to do. We are the closest to the estate where they are living. He reports that the contracts won't be finalized until the spring. So, if we act now, we can thwart this play for power."

Kunzite compressed his lips tightly together, his frown deepening until his eyebrows met in the center of his forehead. Everyone waited to hear what he would say. "We shall do as your uncle requires."

Darien shook his head. "No. I will do it alone. I will not have you do something that you despise, Alex."

"Kunzite. I have told you not to call me by Alex unless it is over a tankard." A wry smile quirked the side of his mouth. "And you can't do it alone. So, we shall help. That is what we are here for."

Jadeite turned to the map the was hung on the wall. "First we need some reconnaissance. We have to know what their movements are, their routine."

The four knights clustered around the map and began making plans. Darien gave up on sighing, he knew they wouldn't let him do this alone. Striding across the room, he joined into the discussion.

--

Serena cracked the front door open. The fresh air seeped in through the crack, and, even though it was frigid, the air was welcomed by all. The blizzard was over. Pulling the heavy wool cloak tighter around her, she stepped out into the inner ward and promptly sank to her knee. Pushing her way forward, she finally escaped the drift. Now the snow was up to the middle of her calf. Turning about, she trudged back into the keep. "We need snow shoes and the closed sleigh."

Willaimina continued the argument that had begun before Serena opened the door. "It is still too deep. What can we do?"

"We need to make sure people have wood and food. If need be, we need to bring them to the castle. The more of us in here, the warmer it is going to be." Serena looked each of them in the eye before continuing. "I can't let my people freeze."

And each of the girls knew that was the real reason. These were Serena's people, her responsibility. Amycia crossed the room to grab the snowshoes. "Let's go. If we hurry, we can see everyone by nightfall."

Aylyetta picked out the strongest horse, and headed for the door. "We might as well get this over with."

The other two ran for blankets and and warming stones, they were going to need them.

--

Darien suppressed the shivers that was threatening to overwhelm him. The reconnaissance said that the Swans were out and about, and should be passing here soon. _'Why are they out in this?'_ His eyes raked over the pristine snow. _'Surely they should be tucked up safe and warm, not out here in the frigid cold.'_ But he trusted his men, and they said the Swans would be there soon. And that was why he, Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite and their men were waiting in ambush, freezing.

The cold silence was broken by the jingling of sleigh bells and the muffled clopping of a horse's hooves. Darien peered out to see a gray sleigh come into sight, a white swan emblazoned on its side. No signal was needed, the bells had been enough. Their plan was laid out perfectly, now it was time to execute it. When the sleigh was at the small indention that went across the road, the trap was sprung.

--

The sleigh jerked to a halt. The girls looked at each other, concern marking each of their faces. Alyletta's hand was on the handle, when they heard the sound of many feet crunching of the snow, and the coachman arguing.

"Robbers?" Eularia whispered under her breath to the other as her hand wrapped around the hilt of her knife. The others nodded, and followed suit. Anyone that opened the door would taste their steel.

The sleigh rocked precariously for a moment. Then a hand banged on the door hard. "If you wish your coachman to be unharmed, come out."

Serena compressed her lips, bitting back the angry words that try to come out. _'Threatening Simon! The cowards. How dare they!'_ But she knew it would work. She released her hold on her knife. "Let them take what they can, and then we'll head home." The cousins nodded in agreement, they would not let Simon be hurt because of them. Moving quickly, they hid their weapons out of sight.

Carefully opening the door, they stepped out into the snow. The sight that greeted them froze them. Simon was being held by two blond men, but he was unharmed except for a bump on his head, and a few cuts and scratches. That was not what stopped them. It was the standard that their enemy held: A red hawk. This was not a robbery.

With a quick motion, a man with dark blue eyes gestured to his men to surround them. "This way, ladies, your transportation is not to far away."

The cousins surrounded Serena, warily watching the guards as they approached. With a rough gesture, the head guard signaled them to follow the knights. As they trudged through the snow, the Swans knew they were now prisoners of the York family


	4. We are all English

Title: We are all English  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Superman - by Five For Fighting  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

We are all English

_AN: Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto(Lita) , Eularia Rei (Raye), Willaimina Minako (Mina)._

The girls huddled in the sleigh. Scared eyes skittered about trying to figure out where they were heading. They hadn't been searched, and they considered that a small blessing, they were still armed.

The sleigh had traveled a distance when Amycia leaned back from the window; her face relaxing as the majority of her fear melted away. "They aren't going to kill us."

Willaimina studied her cousin until understanding slipped past the fear. "If they were going to do that, we would already be dead. We are prisoners. They will hold us for ransom."

Aylyetta frowned, anger starting to replace the bone chilling fear. "It is a power play. They want to change something, and we are leverage."

Eularia trembled in anger, spatting her words out between drawn lips. "Marriage. I bet it is about the marriage contracts Uncle is working on." None of them had discussed it, but they knew he was working on finding them suitors.

Serena met all of the bright angry eyes, hers becoming as hot as theirs. "And because of this... my people are suffering."

For the rest of the trip, the girls fumed. Grumbling over the loss of the warming stones and blankets in their sleigh, as well as the harm to peasants that were dependent on Serena. They didn't fuss about being captured, they knew they were pawns. It had always been a question of when they would be captured, not if.

When the sleigh stopped and the door was opened, the guards were shocked. The prisoners they expected to be cowled strode out of the sleigh, their faces set for battle. They escorted them to the small solar off the main hall where Lord Darien and his friends awaited them.

Williamina tried to slip into the room before Serena did. She knew that the other blonde was quite capable of spouting off anything when she was mad. She didn't succeed. To her dismay, she watched the lady stalk across the room practically trembling in her rage, stopping only when a table separated her and her quarry.

"How dare you! How dare you take us prisoner right then! If you had to capture us, couldn't you have waited until later this evening!" Serena's voice shook and rose slightly at the end.

Surprised, Kunzite looked at the other ladies. They looked as mad as the slight blonde who had verbally attacked Darien. _'They are not crumbling. Strength... that is what they have.'_ He glanced over to see how Darien reacted. His friends face was nonplussed. Not that a stranger would be able to tell, but Kunzite had known him since they had learned to walk.

"What were you ladies doing out in that? It is too cold, you should have been tucked in safe in your castle." Darien's voice came out soft and matter of fact.

Eularia watched as Serena leaned on the table her hands balled into fists. _'She may be a scared most of the time, clumsy when fighting, but this is the one thing she will never run from. Her people are the most important thing to her, she would sacrifice herself just to save them.'_ Her eyes scanned the other men in the room, silently identifying them. _'Lord Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. And he is Lord Darien. At least we landed in honorable hands.'_ Judging the four knights body language, she could tell they didn't feel threatened by Serena. She let that reassure her as Serena continued to vent her spleen against Lord Darien.

"That is exactly the reason we were out there! It is cold... terribly cold._My People_ are freezing! Starving! And _you_ prevented me from aiding them!" Serena's chest was heaving as she spat her answer back at the blue eyed man in front of her.

Amycia caught the furtive glances between the knights and the slight paling of Lord Darien.

When Lord Darien didn't answer her, Serena continued in a quieter tone. "You... you... We were taking food and wood to my people... we were offering them shelter in the castle in case another storm blew threw." Her eyes dropped to the table, her shoulders shaking, and her fist tightening. "My people... My responsibility... They deserve to be looked after... even if you don't think a Lancaster deserves it. I don't care what you do with me...but they... they..." Her voice died away as the last of her fury slipped away leaving a hollow anguish in its place. She had failed her people.

Aylyetta was the first to reach her with the others not far behind. They didn't touch her, though they ached to comfort her. Instead they stared at the Lords that had stopped their mission of mercy, waiting for their response.

Darien stared, amazed, at that downcast head and the ring of hot eyed defenders. Words bubbled up in him, words he had always believed. "We are all English... no matter if you are for the Yorks or the Lancasters... we are English." Lady Serena's head lifted, her blue eyes widened in disbelief. " I will send men out to check on your people and deliver the wood and food." The bright blue eyes flickered past him to Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and then landed on Kunzite, searching each face to see if he had spoken the truth. She must have found what she was looking for because she straightened her shoulders, and her defenders relaxed slightly. "I can't let you go, but it will be alright... you all can sleep sound tonight. We might carry a red standard, but we _will_ look after your people."

As his word sank in, Serena finally identified her captor, Lord Darien. _'If I was to chose who to be a prisoner of, he would be it. We will be as safe as possible here. And he will keep his word. My people will be taken care of.'_ Looking him straight in the face, she let her gratitude show. "Thank you, Lord Darien."

Darien turned slightly. "Lord Kunzite, will you please escort them to the chamber we have prepared?"

Kunzite bowed slightly. "Of course, My Lord. " He turned slightly. "This way, ladies."

The group of guards that waited outside the door surrounded them as they followed him through the twisting corridors.


	5. Not an option

Title: Not an option  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Homesick  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Not an option

Serena paced around the confines of the inner ward, three of the four knights watching her every step. She itched to bolt out the door, to flee, to run all the way to her home. _'Swans... that is what we are called. I wish I could fly like one. A wild one. Then I would be home in no time...'_ She stopped her pacing. Staring up at the sky, she could imagine the feel of the wind and the sight of the castle shrinking beneath her. _'Home... that is where I want to be. With my people, my things.'_

--

Darien watched as Lady Serena hovered near the inner curtain. Even from this distance he could tell that she was aching, straining for her freedom. The lady that had flown at him with all the fervor of a protective mother, had accepted being his prisoner with good grace. _'All of them have. But... she... I wish... I wish I could grant her the freedom she desires.'_ His eyes tracked her as she continued to stroll about the inner ward. The Swans had been his prisoners for the past two weeks. In that time he had come to appreciate the petite blonde that was the leader. She was the peacemaker, she stopped the squabbling between the other ladies. There were rare occasions she and Lady Eularia would start, but even then it was evident she was the leader of the Swans.

He turned sharply from the window. _'Admiring her is one thing, but letting her invade my dreams...'_ The memory of the dreams from the past week flitted through his mind. Straightening the papers on his desk, he tried to forget some of the more lurid details. _'It must be the way she stood up to me, and then trusted me... She honestly trusted me.'_ The warmth of her trust had wrapped its way around his heart, and he was afraid she was finding her way into his heart. _'Love... I can't love her. It wouldn't work. She ...'_ He glanced back out the window, his eyes drawn to the lady who was stealing his heart.

--

Serena let her eyes drift up the side of the keep. Subconsciously she searched out Lord Darien's window. Her eyes met his, the warmth in them slid down her spine and lodged in her stomach. Then warmth spread up through her chest and up into her face. Jerking her gaze away from his, she headed inside. _'He is the other reason I want to escape. I can't fall for him. Who know who Uncle is going to arrange a marriage with, but I do know it won't be with _**him**_.'_ Wrestling with her foolish heart, she headed for fire, hoping there would be some hot cider.

Cuddling the mug of mulled cider, Selena searched for a place, a warm place, to remind herself why listening to her heart was a bad idea.

--

Darien abruptly left his study. Walking quickly, he closeted himself in the one room no one would ever bother him, the library. _'Forget about her... she ... she is off limits.'_ Sinking down into one of the high back chairs, he gazed into the fire that burned brightly in the grate.

Turning one way, and then turning again, Selena tried to find a quiet place to hide. As she walked, she admired the updated interior of the castle. _'They have put in paneled walls, breaking up some of the larger common rooms into smaller living spaces. They must be easier to heat.'_ She let her fingers trail over the wood's warm surface. _'But there is no way you could shelter the animals in here if it got too cold outside. I wonder where they are at?'_ Giving a half smile, she let that thought distract her as she continued seeking out the perfect place.

She eventually found a closed door, but it felt warm to her touch. _'There is a fire lit in here.'_ The door opened slowly, barely making a sound, and the heat wafted out, beckoning her to enter and enjoy it. She allowed herself to be drawn in. The smell of books assaulted her nose, reminding her of her uncle's library. With her eyes fastened on the cheerfully flickering fire, she crossed the room to the small semi-circle of chairs near the hearth. She stopped when she spotted the object of her reflections sitting in one of them.

Darien turned about, staring at the lady that crossed the room. _'Why is she here?'_ When she spotted him, he could see the uncertainty written on her face. "You are welcome to stay." Even as he gestured to an empty chair, he mentally scolded himself. He knew he should stay as far away from her as possible.

Selena slipped into the seat, soaking in the warm of the fire. Glancing over at him, she noticed his regard. _'I'm alone with him.'_ She felt her cheeks warm and the mask that she had perfected slipped.

Darien saw the look that invaded her eyes, and felt his carefully created mask slip. She cared for him, as much as he cared for her. "It wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't?" Selena watched in amazement as his eyes warmed and softened.

"Us. There is no way your uncle, or mine, would approve." He tried to keep his voice steady.

Selena stared deeper into his eyes. "I know. There is all the family issues. You and I together... it is not an option." She was proud that she could speak so steadily. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip around the mug. Speaking in a softer voice, the hurt she had been burying came out. "But I wish it was."

Darien leaned forward and lightly touched her hand. "So do I." Standing slowly, he left the room.


	6. Canceling negotiations

Title: Canceling negotiations  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Cornered  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Canceling negotiations

_AN: Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto(Lita) , Eularia Rei (Raye), Willaimina Minako (Mina)._

Three weeks had passed and no word had come. The Swans roamed the castle freely since the end of the first week, and by the end of the second they were allowed into the inner ward with supervision. Clothes had been pulled out of storage for them, so on occasions they looked like a motley crew playing in the snow. They had accepted that escape was not an acceptable idea, they were pawns in a great chess game for the power of the throne, and their next captors might not be as nice.

The days had melded into nights, with the ladies gracing the lords table. Their conversation sparkled as they tried to get as much information out of their captors as they could. It was the end of the third week when four knights and four ladies met behind closed doors.

Williamina stepped in front of the other three, she had been elected the leader. Her eyes sought out Kunzite. She knew he would be the leader for the knights. With the slightest tilt of her head, she greeted him. "You know what this is about, don't you?"

Kunzite returned her nod. His eyes searched the three ladies arrayed behind her. It was unusual to see them without Lady Serena. "Yes, we do. But we fail to see what can be done."

Williamina smiled slightly, they may be men of war, but planning out how to make love work, they had no clue. "The contract has not been accepted yet, correct?"

"Not yet, they are still negotiating for your release." Kunzite tried to hide his confusion at the change in topic.

"Then... a compromising situation will do the trick. And once they are in the church, neither would deny the other, and the priest will not reject them. We just have to corner them in a room somewhere."

The four knights eyes widened slightly as the ladies agreed that this would be the best course.

"But she is only fifteen, and your Uncle is your guardian. Does she not need his permission to wed?"

Williamina listened to the reasonable tone that Kunzite present his question in, and shook her head no. "Normally, yes. But with a compromising situation, no. We have to make it grand, the servants have to discover it, and word must be leaked out, but it should end all negotiations."

Eularia laid a hand on Williamina's arm. "Maybe we don't need to ruin her reputation across the country. Father George would marry them as long as both of them wished it. He married Jane and James last year, and Jane was only fourteen. Her parents disapproved."

Nephrite spoke up. "I have heard that he would marry anyone as long as they wished it. They had to be fourteen years or older though. I like this idea better than destroying both their reputations."

"But a compromising situation will still be needed to convince those two to forget their duty and accept each other." Williamina was refusing to give up on that idea.

Kunzite nodded in agreement with her. "So, we compromise them, and then get Father George here to wed them. It has to be soon, who knows when the negotiations will end."

Eight pairs of eyes met. They all knew that the happiness of two very important people depended on how fast they could pull it off. Sitting down at a table, their plans began in earnest.

--

Kunzite tracked down Lady Williamina, cornering her in one of the less frequented hallways.

"You wish to see me, Lord Kunzite?" Williamina tried not to back away from his searching gaze. She was very aware that they were completely alone, something that had not occurred in the entire time they had been there.

His gray eyes bore into her blue ones."You have strength, cunning, and intelligence. Your beauty goes far deeper than your skin."

Fighting the blush that tried to steal up her cheeks, Williamina refused to drop her eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"You deserve far more than Lord Justin."

The blush fled, leaving her cheeks pale white. _'Lord Justin... he is at least thirty years old... and has hardly any teeth to eat with. He has already had four wives, all of them died in childbirth. Maybe he means another one... surely there is more than one Lord Justin out there.'_ Keeping her voice even, she questioned the white haired lord. "Lord Justin? I am to marry a Lord Justin? Which one?"

"There is only one." He could tell she knew about him.

In a quiet voice, Williamina searched his face. "Are you sure?" They both knew she was asking if he was sure about the contract.

Kunzite nodded. "You deserve far better than that." As his eyes searched her face, he reached a decision. "Will you consider marrying me?"

Williamina clenched her hands tightly together. _'I like him. I know he respects me. I know he has the respect of his men and his friends. Lord Justin...'_ The rumors spoke of beaten horses and servants. _'Can I wake up and see him everyday? Can I tend him? Can I wait for his return, fearing him dead after each battle?'_ She watched him settle back on his heels as he patiently waited for her answer, giving her time to consider, to think. _'He...I know him. I know he will be better than anybody else Uncle picks.'_ Clutching the fabric of her surcot, she took a tentative step forward, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes, I will marry you."

Kunzite was amazed at how happy those simple words made him feel. Stepping towards her, he held out his hand.

She slipped her hand into his, the warmth surrounding her fingers reassured her she was doing the right thing. "What of the others? Do you know who Uncle is negotiating with?"

Kunzite drew her closer to him giving her every chance to pull away. She never did. Resting his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. "Yes, and the others are talking to them. This might be a larger wedding than we had planned." He let his fingers trace across her jaw as his other arm slid around her waist. "Do you wished to be compromised?"

Williamina soaked in his closeness. The scent of him filled her nose, the warmth of him seeped into her bones. Fragments of hidden dreams flew through her mind. This was the man for her, the man that had invaded her dreams, the one she watched during the day. "Yes." The word was the barest breath as she closed the distance between their lips.


	7. The importance of happiness

Title: The importance of happiness  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - "If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there." Lewis Carrol  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The importance of happiness

_AN: Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto(Lita) , Eularia Rei (Raye), Williamina Minako (Mina).  
_

Jadeite frowned at the paper that Kunzite had shown them. _'How can their uncle marry them off to these people? Lord James is the best of the lot, and even he is as old as my father.'_ Frowning slightly, he thought about all he knew about the men on the list, and compared it to all they knew about the Swans.

"Is it that bad?" Nephrite leaned over his shoulder to peer at the paper. "Lord Justin? For Lady Williamina? She would tear him apart, or he would kill her. Remember when she chased the horses all over the place for messing up her picnic?"

Zoisite smiled. "And I remember that we weren't supposed to be watching in the trees either. Do you remember Kunzite's face when she tripped and fell into the stream? He so badly wanted to go rescue her."

The three of them laughed at the memory.

"That is probably where he has gone now." Jadeite glanced at the door that Kunzite had just walked through, muttering under his breath, and with a scowl that could have stripped paint.

The three of them looked at the list once again. Jadeite shook his head over the choices listed. "We have watched them grow. We have listened to the rumors, enjoyed the gossip. But I didn't expected them to be as spirited as they are. To be as brave as they are. Surely they deserve better than this?"

Ziosite frowned. "Better? What are you suggesting?" His eyes flickered to the door, the thoughts of Kunzite reflected in his eyes.

Jadeite frowned, working his way around the idea that had taken root in the recesses of his mind. It took seeing Lady Eularia name tied to Lord James' that brought it out. His eyes canted towards the door, and then back to his friends. "They deserve someone that knows them, that respects them. They deserve a choice."

The surprised relieved look that crossed Nephrite's face went unnoticed as Jadeite strode out the door.

_'What can I tell her? What should I say? What if she really wants to marry him, he was a friend of her father and has been around her for a long time.'_ It hurt to think of her marrying someone else. Twisting through the maze like corridors, Jadeite made his way to the chapel. He knew she was in charge of getting it ready for Darien's and Selena's wedding._'Wedding... Can I ask her to marry me? Would she accept?'_

He found Eularia near the chapel. "How does it look?"

She spun about, her eyes widening in surprise. "Lord Jadeite! I didn't expect you, you startled me." He smiled at her, and Eularia felt her heart speed up. _'No... you can't like him... he could have anyone he wanted.'_ Returning his smile, she glanced back into the chapel. "It will be large enough for a small wedding. And I found some old lace we could use to brighten it up. There won't be any flowers, but I think with the candles, lace, and some of the other bits and pieces I found it will be beautiful."

Jadeite studied her for a moment, soaking in her beauty, and trying to think of a way to broach the subject he wanted to talk about: What she thought about Lord James. "If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there, right? Do you have any idea where you want to go in your life?"

_'There that wasn't obvious, and it should at least get us started.'_ He watched her carefully, waiting for an answer.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I... I want what any girl wants, happiness."

"Do you think you can find that happiness with Lord James?" The words blurted out of him before he could stop them.

_'Lord James was a friend of my father. They spent so much time together, I consider him an uncle. Why would he mention him. Surely, Uncle isn't planning to...'_The blood rushed out of her face. "Lord James? Why do you ask?"

A touch of his confidence returned. She didn't look happy at the mention of Lord James' name. "That is who your uncle is attempting to arrange a contract with."

"For me?" She could here the disbelief in her voice. "He hasn't accepted, has he?"

"Not yet, remember, negotiations have stalled."

Eularia's wrung her hands, and stopped quickly when she noticed. "I... I can't marry him." She bit off the rest of her words.

Jadeite studied the dark haired lady, and decided to try. "Can you marry me?" He was surprised at how soft his voice came out.

Eularia jerked her eyes to his, searching them to see if he was serious. The blood rushing through her prompted her to accept before he thought better of it.

Jadeite saw the hope and uncertainty in her eyes. _'Hope?'_ Carefully, he let his feelings show in his eyes.

Eularia watched in surprise as his light blue eyes warmed, and she saw the emotion she had never expected to see shining at her. Emboldened by his display, she laid her hand on his arm. Keeping her eyes on his, she tightened her fingers around his arm as she gave him her answer. "Yes..." She swallowed slightly, and gave into the joy that was flooding her. "Yes, I will marry you."

Pulling her in with his free arm, Jadeite kissed the top of her head. "I will do my best to make you happy."

Eulaira silently promised that she would do the same.


	8. No choice given

Title: No choice given  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - column  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

No choice given

_AN: Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto(Lita) , Eularia Rei (Raye), Willaimina Minako (Mina). _

Zoisite was not far behind Jadeite. He left the slip of paper in Nephrite's hand. Frowning, he tried to determine where Amycia would be. _'She said something about finding the perfect dress for Lady Selena. I'll check the storage area.'_ He made his way to the top of the keep. _'Romantic or straight forward... which would work better. I have to convince her to marry me. If she doesn't...'_ The thought of his blues eyed girl marrying someone else made him feel like killing the "someone else". He had watched over her far too long, enjoyed her ability to ride, fight, and read. He had secretly sent books to her for years. He had hidden in the shadows for so long, he decided it was time to come out.

He spotted Amycia opening a trunk on the far side of the storage area. Weaving his way around the columns, Zoisite knew he had to convince her to marry him.

Amycia pulled a dark blue dress out of the trunk. Lightly shaking it out, she admired the color.

"It would look beautiful on you." He poured his feelings into his voice, making it sound slightly husky and soft.

Lowering the dress, her eyes meshed with his. She refused to show him how much he had flustered her. "But I'm looking for Selena, not me."

Zoisite smile melted into her heart, then his words shocked her. "But you will need a dress. You are marrying me at the same time."

_'There! I said it... It is in the open now.'_ Fear of her rejection started to build up as he waited on her reply.

"What!?" Her voice sounded affronted, her eyes were shocked, but her heart was beating erratically with hope.

As her dark blue eyes bore into him, he knew that he had chosen the wrong approach. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to keep shocking her, hoping that she would accept. With a tilt of his head, he widened his smile, and made his voice slightly wheedling. "You are going to marry me, right? Or do you have someone else in mind?"

_'Marry him? He wants to marry me?'_ Shaking her head slightly, she moved to hang the dress on a peg pounded into the column. "No, there is no one else." The satisfied look that crossed his face surprised her.

He was surprised at the relief and satisfaction that washed over him. "Good. I don't feel like challenging anyone yet. But you didn't answer my question, are you going to marry me?" Zoisite watched her closely, hoping she would agree. _'If I keep pushing... I don't know what else to do. Flowery speeches won't work with her. Air castle dreams would just make her doubt. How... how can I convince her?'_

Amycia clutched the dress then quickly let it go, and started to brush out the creases. Keeping her voice natural, she kept probing for the reason he was asking her. "Why should I? Why would you want me to?" Cutting her eyes towards him, she waited for his answer, hoping it was one she liked. Hoping she could say yes.

Zoisite studied her, watching the play of emotions that crossed her face. It was the carefully hidden hope that encouraged him. _'I should just tell her. I've been blundering my way through this already. And I did chose to step out of the shadows.'_ Looking at the blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes, he gathered his courage and step into a small shaft of light that had found its way into the room. The romantic in him hoped it was a sign. "Because I love you." _'There, I said it.'_ To his surprise, his mouth kept moving. "If you married anyone besides me, I would be so jealous that I would have to call them out." _'Too much! That was too much... will it scare her away? Will it destroy the romantic impression I was finally able to make?'_

Amycia felt her heart stop briefly. One of her greatest wishes had just been granted. He loved her. Letting her feelings show, she answered him. "Then I better marry you. I would hate for you to be killed because of me." When he frowned, she laughed happily until he joined in.


	9. The taste of jam

Title: The taste of jam  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - lick  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The taste of jam

_Phillip Nephrite, Aylyetta Makoto  
_

_'We have a chance. We can be together.'_ With the paper clutched in his grasp, Nephrite went in search of Aylyetta. He knew that she was in charge of creating the feast, or at least some semblance of one. _'That means the kitchen or the cellar.'_ He found her in the cellar. As he approached, she dipped her finger into a jar, pulled it out, and licked it.

Nodding to herself, she resealed the jar. She turned to head out of the cellar, licking the rest of the jam off her finger, when she spotted him at the bottom of the stair. Smiling around her finger, she greeted him. "Lord Nephrite, how can I help you?"

"You can cook me breakfast for the rest of my life."

The happy, familiar tone in his voice tempted her to forget formality they were hiding behind. Sighing, she shook her head. "We have discussed this before. We can't marry each other. Selena and Darien would have fits, not to mention uncles and other family members."

Nephrite crossed the room to her. Removing the jar from her hands, he held both of them as he tasted the jam on her lips. Raising his head, he gazed into her lightly flushed face. "It is not as good as your jam." He smiled into her happily shining eyes. "But we are conspiring to get Selena and Darien married. Surely we can to?" Releasing one of her hands, he brushed a bit of flour off her cheek.

Turning her head, she nuzzled into his palm. "But what about the others? I would feel bad if I found happiness, and they were trapped."

"They won't be trapped." He spoke with the assurance from knowing his friends for years.

Aylyetta cut her eyes towards his. "What?"

He smiled gently. "I think you are going to have to prepare a large wedding cake, my love. One big enough for five couples to enjoy."

Her eyes widened. "They are asking them?"

He nodded as he pulled her into his arms. "And from what you have told me, the other swans will answer yes. So... can I see you over breakfast for the rest of my life?" Pulling her up against him, he raised her head while he lowered his for another kiss. Just before their lips touched, he couldn't resist adding another question. "And in my bed every night?"

A blush stole over her cheeks as she let herself drown in his kiss. When he lifted his head, a small mew of disappointment escaped her.

"Well?"

The uncertainty in his tone calmed her enough to answer him. "Yes... Yes, I will marry you, Phillip."

His eyes caught fire when she used his real name. Reaching up, she pulled him back down for another kiss, this one a promise of what was to come.

Lost in the kiss, Nephrite knew that he would always love the taste of the jam she had been sampling. It would alway remind him of this day, the day his dreams were answered.


	10. Swans in Flight

Title: Swans in Flight  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - God  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - 1483 England War of the Roses (near the end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Swans in Flight

_AN: Amycia Ami, Aylyetta Makoto(Lita) , Eularia Rei (Raye), Willaimina Minako (Mina). _

Later that evening, Serena walked into a dim room. Williamina was supposed to met her there. Crossing to the fire, she settled into a chair to wait. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and someone walk in. Looking over the edge of the chair, she waited for her eyes adjust. When they did, she stared. Lord Darien was peering around as if he couldn't quite see. A snicker of the door shutting and a key turning caused both of them to look at the now closed door.

Serena's gasp is what drew his attention to her. The shock on the other persons face assured them that neither knew what was going on. But they both suspected.

--

Eularia tucked the key into Jadeite's hand, their fingers interlacing over it. Heading back downstairs, they went to tell the others. It was time to send for Father George.

--

Darien tried the door one more time, but he couldn't get it to budge. Looking back at the one person he loved and hated getting locked up with, he sighed. "It won't open. And I know I can't bust it down. It is too stout. I have a feeling we'll be in here till morning."

Serena stared at the door, and then her eyes darted about the room, trying to find any means of escape. There were none. "They planned this out well. This..." A blush crept up her cheeks. "...this will destroy your reputation." Her fingers dug into the back of the sofa.

He crossed the room and laid a comforting hand over hers. "I don't care about mine, it is yours that will be shattered beyond repair. If we can't get free, you will marry me." His voice suggested that she not argue.

Nodding in acceptance, she sighed. "But was it my friends, or yours?"

"Both?"

Selena sank onto the couch. "Both." She gestured to the well stocked side table. "Would you care for some bread or cheese? They at least left us some food."

Darien sank down next to her. "Both please."

Looking at each other, they both knew it was going to be a long night.

--

Selena stared at her friends that surrounded her. Ever since early that morning, when she and Darien had been freed, the had hovered about her. Each one seemed to be bubbling over with happiness, and it was become contagious. Now, dressed in a beautiful white dress, she was standing in the chapel, Darien at her side. Their friends had planned every detail.

Father George looked over the assemblage of people before him. The happiness that drifted from them reassured him that no one was being forced in to matrimony. Opening the Bible, he began the marriage ceremony. He moved from one couple to the next, giving God's blessing to their union. He closed the Bible after the final blessing.

As the newly weds smiled happily at each other, Father George knew his prayers were answered. The Swans had found true happiness.

--

Serena picked carefully at the alter cloth she was embroidering. Sliding the pink thread through the cloth, she remembered the events that had followed the union of the Swans and the Hawks. Uncle had flown in to a fit of rage, and Darien's had done the same. But it had taken them about three days to discover what had happened. Darien's help after the blizzard had endeared him to her people, and she had taken to heart by his.

Serena smiled as she remembered those three days of bliss. Changing to a red thread, she continued her embroidery.

Both sides, the Yorks and the Lancasters, had tried to have the marriages annulled. But there were to many witnesses to both the marriage and the three days that followed. The laundry maids had commented on the sheets, and that information flew through both estates.

Nipping the last thread, she draped the cloth over the alter. Stepping back, she admired their new standard symbol: A white swan and a red hawk in flight surrounded by pink roses.


	11. Peace

Title: Peace  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Famous Figure - Elizabeth of York, Henry VII (Henry Tudor)  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - late 1485- early 1486 England War of the Roses (end)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Peace

_An: Williamina Venus (Mina)_

  
Darien paced the walls of the outer curtain worried about the change that was occurring in England. It could be for the good, or it could break the peace that had held for since the Yorks had taken the throne. _'There had been a minor the scuffle when Edward IV had died, but Richard handled it well.'_ He felt Serena step up next to him. The look on her face told him her thoughts. She was still upset about the Titulus Regius.

"He shouldn't have done that. How could he make all those children illegitimate? I can understand him wanting to be king, but..." She sighed deeply. "I hope that the boys will be okay in the Tower."

Darien laid his hand on her shoulder. He understood her deep rooted distrust of the current English king, Richard III. She trusted him and the other Hawks, but she was wary of the other Yorks. Smiling to take the sting out of his words, he picked on her gently. "They are Yorks, too."

Serena crossed her arms and glared at him. "They are children! Children should not be treated like pawns."

He knew that was the crux of the matter, she and the others Swans were raised as pawns, and she was very sensitive to that. Wrapping her up in his arms, he snuggled her close. "At least they have left us alone."

Serena nodded against his chest. They were in a precarious position, he was a York and she was a Lancaster, members of opposite factions for the throne. Snuggling deeper into his chest, she felt contentment fill her. "Yes, they have ignored us."

Looking out over the wall, Darien worried about the newest piece of news. Henry Tudor had landed in England to make a claim for the throne. He promised to unite the two families by marrying Elizabeth of York, one of the children of Edward IV that Richard III had illegitimized. Rough times were loaming once again.

--

Serena slit the wax seal, and stared at the invitation. After being shunned so long by polite society, it was a shock to be invited to the royal wedding. _'Maybe Elizabeth wants people around that have made the union between the two families work.'_ Dashing off a response, she headed off to tell Darien and prepare for the trip to London.

--

Henry VII looked about him, surveying all the people that had come to celebrate his wedding. He knew that a lot were disgruntled about him connecting the two families, but there were an equal number that were glad. He knew with the two branches of the royal family brought back together peace should reign in the kingdom. Part of the plan to reconnect the families was to null the Titulus Regius, he could not have his future queen be considered illegitimate. Turning about, he strode into the Abby, passing the symbol that was to show the union of the families, the Tudor Rose.

--

Serena examined the standards that were waving about looking of her cousins in the press of people thronging their way into the city.  
Darien smile contently as he watched the excitement in her searching gaze. "They'll meet us at the inn. There is no way you can find them in this crowd."

Falling back against the squabs, she grinned at him. "I know, but I couldn't help but to look."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the inn. They were glad they had made reservations earlier, and for the private room they slipped into once they arrived. Serena paced about, waiting impatiently for the others to arrive.

Darien leaned back in his chair. "You saw them two months ago."

Spinning about, she placed her hands on her hips. "So... that was two months ago, and Williamina couldn't come because it was during her lay-in. This is the first time she is allowed to travel, and she can finally go back into the church."

Looking back out the window, she clutched the window sill. She was scared, tomorrow she was going to break church law. She was going into the church while she was pregnant. When she finally announced it, she would tell everybody she didn't know. She really wanted to go to the royal wedding. But it would depend on the cousins. If one of them guessed, she would have to tell. Spotting them out in the courtyard, she spun about, fighting her nervousness.

Darien knew something was going on, but he figured it was the excitement of visiting the city for the first time.

Williamina was the first to enter, carrying her baby carefully. The other girls were clustered around her, smiling and cooing at the little bundle. Serena joined them.

Serena stepped into the church, sure that something was going to happen that would bar her entrance. Nothing did. Hiding her relief, she made her way to their area.

As Elizabeth of York walked up the the aisle, Serena could tell she was uncertain. Clasping Darien's hand, she sent her prayer heaven ward. _'May they be as happy as us.'_


End file.
